


Word Of The Day: Nail Polish

by Bliss_ful



Series: Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Friendships, Hurt No Comfort, Nail Polish, Other, Reminiscing, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: He laughed and laughed, sounding and probably looking insane as his eyes widened comically, a glint viewable in them.He stared at the wall as he clutched onto himself, silently tears dripping down his cheeks. The blood was pooling on his lips and dripping onto his knee, the jeans he was wearing staining.Tw//Blood (No major description but a fair warning)Minor Panic Attack?★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145390
Kudos: 15





	Word Of The Day: Nail Polish

Wilbur stared at the blood dripping down his chin from his nose and couldn't help but be reminded of nail polish. This choked a heavy snort out of him. Nail polish? How silly. Despite that, it did. The shiny red liquid looked eerily similar to a crimson shade he owned. He was lightheaded and probably delusional but he went to check his bathroom cabinets. Sure enough, there it was, left to collect dust from long ago when he and an- old friend used to jokingly paint each other's nails.

Blue sweatshirts and curled horns nestled in brown locks. Loud laughter and the smell of cheap cologne, occasionally the smell of smoke or liquor (he really should have told someone especially since they were both underage). It was always just them. Small bottles filled with shades of yellow, cyan, teal, light greens and pale purples, even black and white, all settled right on the shelf in a line. The only empty space from where he’d plucked up the crimson.

He didn't remember getting lost in thought but he came back to something slipping into his mouth. He fought the urge to spit it out and instead checked the mirror, pausing to stare at what he saw. It was him. The trail of blood from one nostril coated a side of his lips and down his chin. 

An unusual sound bubbled out of his throat, a laugh. It wasn't like his normal laugh, not the chuckle he forced out for Tommy or the sad sound he made around Phil, not quite his real laugh (what did that even sound like again?) but too genuine to him to have been fake.

He laughed and laughed, sounding and probably looking insane as his eyes widened comically, a glint viewable in them. He leaned closer to grin at himself, having not seen any semblance of joy (even if it was twisted) in so long on his face. He laughed and laughed until he was choking trying to breathe in the air for his lungs. 

He dropped down to lean against the wall, his long limbs being pulled to his chest as he clutched his legs, fiddling with his pants. His hair, ruffled and longer than usual due to him not having enough energy to cut it, brushed against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as the laughter died down. He stared at the wall as he clutched onto himself, silently tears dripping down his cheeks. The blood was pooling on his lips and dripping onto his knee, the jeans he was wearing staining. He swallowed the blood in his mouth, iron taste lingering and causing him to flinch before he buried his head into his pants, not caring about how much blood smeared onto his pants and how that was sure to stain. He sobbed his heart out, letting tears stain his face and eyes to puff up a bright red that was sure to stay until the next day and wondered why. Why had everything gone so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something with just one character mentioned/used?? WOW <3


End file.
